


it started with a whisper

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eavesdropping, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Tsukishimacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiteru's room is too warm, and as he moves to find a cooler area, he encounters something that doesn't help with the rising temperature at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it started with a whisper

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to attempt the "i heard you moaning my name so let me help you with that" thing, but yeah, didn't turn out that way

Akiteru doesn’t know what it was that woke him. He had been sleeping peacefully when suddenly he was jolted out of his rest. Sitting up in his bed, he rubbed a hand over his eye and looked at the digital clock on his desk that read 4:06 am. Groaning, he flopped back down and kicked his too warm blankets off the bed, wishing the weather would stop trying to melt him and at least be cool during the night time.

No such luck, he was sweaty and his sheets were suffocating him. Even stripped down to just his boxers wasn’t helping the situation any. Swinging his legs over to the side of the bed, he stood slowly, taking care to not go too quickly less he want to fall back down. He stretched and walked out toward the hallway, hoping to the gods it would be a bit cooler. He wasn’t disappointed, it seemed his room was gathering all the heat because the hallway felt blissful and he could sit here for the rest of the night.

Although sitting right in front of Kei’s room door might look a little weird. Vaguely, he wondered how Kei was handling the warm weather they’d suddenly been given and felt he should ask mama to invest in those small plug in fans. He would even beg for those tiny hand held ones right about now.

With a sigh, he slid to the floor and decided Kei just might have to be freaked out because he was far too comfortable to try and find another spot.

As soon as his butt hit the floor, he heard a muffled noise coming from Kei’s room, blinking in confusion, he was surprised at the thought that Kei might be up this early.  He paused his shifting to wait for more noises and jumped when there was a short cry. It was a small noise, something he could usually ignore and keep walking, but it was four am? Was Kei possibly having a nightmare, or maybe he’d hurt himself trying to get up.

Akiteru swallowed hard and crawled closer to Kei’s door when he heard another sound, this time, making him slap a hand over his own mouth in shock.

“Fuuuuk, Nii…”

Akiteru wasn’t stupid in the slightest, he knew exactly what kind of noises those were and to hear them from his baby brother was both mortifying but also…Akiteru pressed the heel of his hand over the front of boxers, eyes wide and disbelieving.

He couldn’t help but to have crazed thoughts, wondering why Kei would even be doing this, he’s his sweet baby brother, he wasn’t supposed to do these things. It was all of two seconds later that the thoughts changed quickly.

What is he doing sitting outside Kei’s room, listening to him moan and gasp in the most lewd ways? Why is he fighting the urge to moan as well after hearing that?

Akiteru’s thoughts are moving fast, but slowly at the same time because he still hasn’t come up with an answer for these questions and he doesn’t see it happening any time soon, not when another strangled moan comes from the room.

“Oh, oh N-Niichan ahh!” Akiteru muffled a sharp gasp at hearing the endearment and didn’t notice himself when he realized that he’d slipped his hand under the waist band of his boxers and was trembling as he wrapped his hand around himself.

“Niichan, Niichan, hnng, please, ah…”

“Oh fuck...”

Akiteru bit the collar of his shirt and listened as Kei’s sweet moans of ‘Niichan’ and ‘please’ invaded his ears and scrambled his senses.

He could barely breathe and the fabricated image he had in his mind of Kei in that room was making him even more breathless. Just the thought of Kei lying on his back, knees propped up and his hand wrapped around his erection was too much. He was begging for Akiteru in there, would he be reaching down to tease himself with a finger, imagining it to be Akiteru?

He can even see Kei lying down on his front, with his chest pressed into the comforter and butt high in the air with two fingers already deep inside, garbled pleas falling from his moist lips for Akiteru to make a mess of him. He’s shaking and wanting to even grind down on the rough blankets for any kind of friction but Akiteru wouldn’t let him, he wants to see the strain, hear more begging from Kei.

Akiteru knew he was probably being too loud, he could hear his own breathing and was sure his heartbeat could be heard from the other end of the house.

He heard another whimper from the room, and the escalation of moans, indicating Kei was close to release and Akiteru’s grip on his member tightened, determined to not please himself right here, listening to Kei.

If he could just slip into the restroom, it wouldn’t seem so bad, _he_ wouldn’t seem so bad.

With a choked off moan, he rose to his shaky legs and moved just an inch closer to the shut door, hearing labored breathing and with a disappointed thought, realized that Kei must not be loud when he comes. He shook his head frantically at the filthy observation and moved as fast, but as quietly, as he could to the restroom. As soon as he’d closed the door and leaned on it, he let out a desperate whisper of a sob and began jerking himself off to the memories of the sounds Kei made and his own dirty fantasies of what Kei would look like.

He knew he was being a bit loud, the only sound in the small bathroom being his rough breathing and the tiny whimpers that began slipping out as he got closer and closer.

“Kei, oh gods, Kei…”

Sighing thickly, Akiteru bit his lip and closed his eyes, seeing an image of Kei completely ravished and spent, lying on the bed. He could even hear the wisps of breath escapes from Kei as he laid in his own come, the come that Akiteru made him spill.

He groaned lowly and that’s all it took for Akiteru to come, all over his hand and on the inside of his boxers.

He let out a shuddery breath and removed his hand, staring down at the evidence that he’d just gotten off to his little brother. Shaking his head, he hurriedly shuffled to the sink and washed it off. He was drying his hands on the bathroom towel when there was a knock on the door.

“Akiteru? Are you in there?”

Akiteru heard Kei touch the doorknob to test the lock (that wasn’t on) but Akiteru dived forward and grabbed the door knob, opening the door quickly.

Kei obviously stood on the other side, his face the perfect example of composure. So perfect that it was obvious that the other hadn’t been asleep.

“Sorry, I was just getting done.” Kei shrugged and made to move into the bathroom as Akiteru was moving out when he paused and squinted at him.

“You should ask mama for a fan in your room, you’re really flushed Niichan.”

Akiteru swallowed what felt like a rock in his throat as Kei went into the restroom and shut the door, leaving him in the darkened hallway.

He traipsed gingerly back into his room, hyperaware of the cooled mess he had on the inside of his underwear. He shut the door and removed them, using a tissue to wipe the majority off his skin before he chucked them in the hamper and grabbed another pair. He collapsed in his bed right after and stared at the ceiling, the events of the night playing over and over again in his mind, not a sound left out or forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
